Dancers in the Dark
by Dark-Godess21
Summary: A collection of my poems.
1. Remember Me?

**_Remember Me_**

**Thick dark hair, curly locks, red lips, and mismatched socks. Small body, thinner than a nail, and yet I never fail.**

**Pointed toes, twirling on the floor. A girl spinning until she can't take it anymore.**

**_Remember Me?_**

**Ribbons floating freely through the air. One small rip and they will tear.**

**Lace spinning around, lace being free. If only that lace could be me.**

**Audience clapping, my nerves on the fritz, the curtain calls and so do my wits.**

**_Remember Me?_**

**Adrenaline pumping faster than my heart. I fly across the stage just like a work of art.**

**The people point and smile at what I used to be. Yes, that's her, the girl that isn't free.**

**_Remember Me?_**

**Body tired, legs are trembling, and I tried to keep myself from yelling. "More," they clapped and clapped, if only I could just take a nap.**

**Breathing roughly, breathing heavy, I needed to keep my body steady. On the inside I was a mess, but outside I was a huge success.**

**_Remember Me?_**

**So here I am with nothing more to give. I gave it my all with no reason more to live.**

**They cheered, they roared for the girl who was not free. The cries and yells were all for me.**

**_Remember Me?_**


	2. The Evil Queen

The Evil Queen

I see her sitting there.

A little bird on her finger.

White flowers in her hair.

I wonder why the bird lingers.

Her hair black as coal.

Her lips red as blood.

She sits there scrubbing a bowl.

Her ragged dress is covered in mud.

I've made her this way.

By force you see.

It's her price to pay.

For being fairer then me.

She sings every day.

It's quite a lovely tune.

I'm afraid there is no other way.

She will be gone soon.

I will be the fairest, my dear.

You will be no more.

I am going to consume your heart with no fear.

I will eat it all the way to the core.

She is long gone now.

That's the way I like it.

I'm finally rid of that cow.

I've placed her heart in my pocket.

I bathe in the blood of my enemy.

That's obvious to me.

Now I am the fairest one.

That's what everyone will see.


	3. Bite

Bite

In the shadows I lurk, all dark and scary. I run out of nowhere with whom I carry.

She called me out by name with no doubt in her mind. She alone knew that she didn't have much time. Her whimpers and moans stretched all though the city. But with those who found us you would pity.

Trees blurred past, as did buildings and streets. Little did that affect me; I was quick on my feet.

An alley was near, so dark and quiet. It was just the place I needed so there wouldn't be a riot.

I stood there, alone and starving, for she had got my mouth watering. Her eyes watched me with bewilderment and fear as she prayed to be taken away from here. My teeth sunk in, sucking up all the splatter. Unfortunately for her, she did not matter.

The population had grown in the time I had to take. The time that allowed me to be struck with a stake.


	4. Dancers in the Dark

Dancers in the Dark

The trees wave at me as I pass by, why did they have to see me cry? It's not like I choose to be around the trees. It's just the only place where I can be free.

This forest is my only freedom. It's the only safe place besides my kingdom. My kingdom is long gone and is no more. The people are starving and incredibly poor. I don't see how I could deal with it anymore.

Here in the dark, I have a lot to think about. About war, about love, and about trout. That is all pleasant and passes the time, but to be honest I am tired of sitting in this grime.

Now up on my feet, I stumble into the street. No cars are there, no people are anywhere! I know what I must do. I bend over to throw off my shoes.

I dance in the dark, all alone in Central Park. No one is here to care. No one could stop me if they dare. I dance here, I dance there, and I dance everywhere.

We are dancers of the dark, dancers of this park, but only those who have the mark. Those who bare the mark of the lake will not be treated as if they were a mistake.

You may try to catch me if you wish, however; I must warn you I might turn into a fish. Yes, that's right. You kissed a fish last night. I'm sorry to tell you this in case it gives you a fright.

I am here every fall, and that's right on the dot. The other mermaids like me; we can't come here a lot.

Every year our world is open, to go out to yours as we please. Every time I step onto dry land, I freeze. My tail is no longer there, but it is replaced by feet, if you care. This is the only time we can come out from the water below. Waiting for the moment to come can be rather slow.

We dance in the dark to bring back the spark. The spark that once held our city together. We want to come back to it, come back to it forever. Until that day comes we will dance to and from. We have no other choice, for I have not found my voice.

Now is the time to get back to my world. I will swim deep down with my tail curled. Don't you be in fear; I will be back next year.

We are the dancers in the dark, to dance along to outskirts of Central Park. The trees alone witness our tears, and there are no people to add to our fears. We can come and go as we please. That is, until, the world realizes, and brings us to our knees.


	5. Ghost

Ghost

Twisted features in the mirror.

How I've wished it were not so.

That one dreadful night at the pier.

What a terrible way to go.

Shock and terror when people stare.

This is what I am used to.

Broken bones and blood everywhere.

That should give you a clue.

I haunt these miserable halls.

People try to flee me.

I simply walk through the walls.

None of them can see me.

The shadows are my only friend.

I need no more than one.

My time is coming to an end.

It's time to have some fun.


	6. INSANE

INSANE

**I love her with all my heart.**

**She knows this well.**

**Nothing could tear us apart.**

**This was before she fell.**

**You fell so hard.**

**It was difficult to see.**

**That's why I wrote you this card.**

**Inside is a picture of me.**

**You refused to accept my left ear.**

**I cut if off just for you.**

**That's why I am drinking this beer.**

**I have a lot more love then you do.**

**You broke my heart last night.**

**I never felt so bad.**

**I had to stop your flight.**

**Because I was so mad.**

**I'm sorry I locked you in my basement.**

**It's quite obvious to me.**

**I know you felt like you were in an encasement.**

**But you were easier to see.**

**I never meant to kill your dog.**

**I liked him in fact.**

**I accidently hit him with a log.**

**It was the same thing that happened to you cat.**

**You escaped from me last night.**

**I'd never been so furious.**

**You left the door open in your fright.**

**You called the cops, are you serious?**


	7. In the Nighttime

In the Nightime…

_In the nighttime_ I feel like a cat, with my nine lives I rule on top of the world. I slice my enemies with one paw curled. The canines beware because I never skip a beat. When I am in the air, I always land on my feet.

_In the nighttime_ I feel like a burglar, wandering the streets for my next prize. "Is it that house?" You ask. No, it is the next. I creep, I slink, I tiptoe into the house while no one knows. The jewels, the cash, the precious treasures, they all seem to glow under my covers.

_In the nighttime_ I feel like a zombie, moaning and groaning this place behind me. People will beware and give me my freedom, but only those who believe in. They will run, and scream, and cower from the lone zombie who stopped to smell a flower. The more I turn, the more powerful I become, however; without a head I become rather dumb.

_In the nighttime_ I feel like a vampire, soaring the sky, away from all the chatter. The streets seem empty below as I search for my next victim. To answer your question, no I will not be eating in a kitchen. When the sun comes up I freeze, I scatter. For when the sun rises, I might as well be on a platter.

_In the nighttime_ I can be whatever I wish, a plane, a boat, a fish. In the nighttime I am safe in my bed with more than just these visions in my head. I am a dreamer, and am proud to be. Just try it once and you will see.


	8. Just One Kiss

**Just one Kiss**

**_Just one kiss is all I ask._**

**_Just one kiss to pay me back._**

**_Too much time, too much hate._**

**_Just one kiss._**

**_It maybe fate._**

**_Love is fare,_** **_love is real_**

**_Just one kiss._**

**_I need to heal._**

**_You are mine, I am yours._**

**_Just one kiss_** **_to make it pure._**

**_Our hearts are strong,_** **_our minds are weak_**

**_Just one kiss_**

**_Don't make me freak._**

**_Time is slow,_** **_life is short._**

**_Just one kiss_** **_is my last resort._**

**_Your time is up,_** **_our love was fake._**

**_Just one kiss._**

**_I couldn't take._**


	9. Ladies and Gentlmen

_Ladies and Gentlemen_

_**Top hat, strange pants, the little ballerinas do their dance. Glittering from head to toe, wondering which ring they will go.**_

_**People swinging in the air, swinging freely like they just don't care. Large microphone in my hand, but only because this is my last stand. **_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen.**_

_**Polka dots and long legged stripes. Huge elephants and cats that bite. Ponies prancing in a row, bears dancing just for show. **_

_**Lights flashing across the crowd, music roaring much too loud. The spot light catches me in my stance, for tonight in my last dance. **_

_**Clowns, dancers, and animals group around, to hear the very last of my sound. I bow as people cheer for me, and then tell them to show is free. **_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen.**_

_**Fires go off in random places; you should see the look on the people's faces. They dance, they perform, and they laugh till they can't do it no more. Then after that the crowd throws money till they are poor.**_

_**I bow once again, and then gesture my hand, to the grand marching band. They play, they blow, and then their instruments glow. **_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen.**_

_**I lead the way, to the grand finally of the day. We all stand together and wave goodbye forever. **_

_**All the clowns gather around and sing about their life in this small town. I stand there and smile and reminisce about all the things that I will miss. **_

_**Peanuts and popcorn all over the floor, the stands are full no more. The show is over, that's all there is. Now I have to get home before I am missed.**_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen. **_


	10. Late

Late

My recital was today.

I danced to Swan Lake.

You were so far away.

How many hours did it take?

I spun around in circles,

probably making a few mistakes.

My dress was made of pinks, reds, and purples.

It was really hard for me to stay awake.

I was placed in the back,

just in the third row.

We were one of the final acts.

It was the best one in the show.

I know you missed my recital.

Every chair was filled that night, except for one you see.

Don't bother to act in denial.

You couldn't make it there, even for me.


	11. Ocean Eyes

_Ocean Eyes_

**The water, so calming, so perfect, so blue. Its waves go wild and change colors too. Blue could become green and green can become blue. However, when it becomes gray I think about you.**

**Your hair is so stunning I think of it every day. The way it blows back in that watery way. Thick brown locks', starting to sway, reminds me of the ocean on that one sunny day. It rippled and shined as the wind rolled across it. That was the day I gave you the locket.**

**That sunny day so bright, I almost forgot it, but lucky for you I found it in my pocket. The sand blew in my eyes that day, causing me to drop the locket. That's when I saw it.**

**Your eyes, my dear, and I must say I've never seen eyes that shade of gray. They sparkled in the sunlight, so glittery and pure that it made my heart soar.**

**The ocean, my dear, isn't anything like me. It's beautiful, wild, and amazing to see! You, on the other hand; it's quite obvious to see that the ocean represents you, not me. The waters are gray, but blue at the same time. If you care to challenge that I'll bet you a dime.**

**Your eyes, so clear and blue, but the next time I see you it isn't true! They turn dark like the waves, after that fateful sunny day. The storm rolled in just as we were about to swim. My dearest one with the ocean eyes, you turned out to be quite a surprise!**


	12. The Bride

The Bride

Flowers all around me, flowers in the air. I had arrived here with such little time to spare

Everyone had been seated, waiting for me to arrive. Some thought I got cold feet, other's thought I didn't survive.

They smiled at me when they saw me appear. I was in the back dressed in white to the rear.

He grinned at me, like the day we first met. I was suddenly nervous, my forehead got wet.

My smile got bigger the closer I got. That was mostly because he was worth a lot.

He would be mine now, that much would be certain. I was lucky to be paired with such an amazing person.

I was close now, so close to my destination. After this moment we would own our own vineyard plantation.

I was finally there, with my future husband too! The only thing left was to say 'I do.'


End file.
